mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire
Nicole Oliver (English, S1E16) Lotte Horlings (Dutch) Anita Hopt (German) Debora Morese (Italian, season 1) Gea Riva (Italian, seasons 2-3) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Tomasz Jarosz (Polish, season 1) Anna Sztejner (Polish, season 3) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E22) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Anneli Heed (Swedish, S1E26 and onwards) Gabriela Guzman (Latin American Spanish) Dulce Guerrero (Latin American Spanish, season 3) |headercolor = #F1E52D |headerfontcolor = #FF8A18 |cutie mark = }} Spitfire is a Pegasus pony and the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, The Wonderbolts. She makes her debut in Sonic Rainboom, and her name is first used in The Best Night Ever. She and Soarin are the first two members of The Wonderbolts to be named on the show. Spitfire is a term denoting a person with a fierce temper. The Supermarine Spitfire is also the name of an iconic British-produced, high-performance Allied fighter aircraft used in the Second World War.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Spitfire first appears in Sonic Rainboom, where she is one of the celebrity judges of the Best Young Flyer Competition; later in the episode, she gets knocked out trying to save Rarity from falling. Although Spitfire is female in the original version of the show, she is given a male voice in the Polish,Only in season one. In season two she is given a female voice. Hungarian,Only in episode 16. European Portuguese,Only in episode 26. and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of the show. In The Best Night Ever, she recognizes Rainbow Dash at the Grand Galloping Gala and asks her to hang out with The Wonderbolts. However, she is too distracted by other ponies to pay much attention to Rainbow Dash. Season two She participates in The Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite and comes in second to Fleetfoot. In the episode Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash mentions that Spitfire is the captain of The Wonderbolts. Later in the episode, she supervises the other Pegasus ponies as they create a waterspout to deliver water to Cloudsdale, and seems impressed by their efforts, even though they did not break the record. Season three .]] Her most recent appearance is in Wonderbolts Academy, during which her voice has a higher pitch and is raspier than it is in Sonic Rainboom, The Best Night Ever, and Hurricane Fluttershy. This is the first episode to show her cutie mark, three licks of flame resembling an abstraction of a phoenix. She acts as the drill sergeant of the Wonderbolt Academy and challenges the cadets to push themselves. She is impressed with Lightning Dust's showboating and makes her team leader, not noticing that Dust achieves her record-breaking times by putting other ponies in harm's way. Rainbow Dash confronts Spitfire about Lightning Dust's recklessness and Spitfire does not see the problem, so Rainbow Dash quits the academy; Spitfire, however, is angry, claiming that she was not given a chance to respond, catches up with her, and tells Dash that being a Wonderbolt is about "pushing yourself in the right direction", which Dash has shown her she can do. She makes Rainbow Dash the team leader, stripping Lightning Dust of her rank. Depiction in the comics A human counterpart of Spitfire appears as a Canterlot High School student and soccer club member in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony October 2013 annual. Other depictions A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Spitfire was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The card and Soarin's card from the same wave misidentify the two ponies as each other, though the wave's packaging identifies them correctly. According to Soarin's card, "SPITFIRE is the captain of the WONDERBOLTS flying team!" Her name is listed as a trademark both on his card and on the packaging of the wave. A trading card featuring Spitfire and Soarin', released between the second and third seasons of the show, lists Spitfire's cutie mark as a yellow lightning bolt which matches the symbol on all the female Wonderbolts flight suits.ThePonyArtCollection tumblr post (2012-07-02). Accessed on July 2, 2012 My Little Pony mobile game description Spitfire is the captain of the most talented flyers in all of Equestria, the Wonderbolts. Quotes Gallery Notes References de:Spitfire es:Spitfire it:Spitfire ja:Spitfire pl:Spitfire ru:Спитфайр sv:Spitfire Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers